Save file corrupted
by jakersrampage
Summary: A short story I wrote displaying Herobrine in a different light.


The air was frigid and clear, stars blared out with light illuminating the night perfectly. Winds we're cold but calm...blowing slightly every 30 seconds or so, as not to disrupt the surroundings.

I stood atop the mountain peak. Contemplating the events that had occurred over the previous week. The strange weather. The random day/night cycle. The occasional random piece of wood or dirt far underground surrounded by stone that would, upon breaking, reveal itself to simply become cobblestone. It seemed as if someone was messing with the fabric of the world, as if someone had been able to create almost a psychical code of the universe and had been tampering with it. All these thoughts raced through my mind as I stood in the cold.

None of it made sense, still, but I felt almost as if I would figure it out by fighting this...thing that stood before me...

I found him in a cave within the mountain we both stood atop now. Deep, sitting on a couch made of a varied collection of redstone and diamond blocks underneath the low bed of bedrock. He was chuckling to himself, as if he was entertaining himself by messing with something far off. The way I found him though...its like he wanted me too...he was leading me too him...

He lead me to himself on purpose. This creature had a plan. He wanted to be found. Let me explain: I was looking for answers to the unexplained events occurring in the world when I found the mountain. There was a large opening to cave that appeared to go down on ground level, along with a sign simply saying: Want some answers?

I followed the cave for a while, being guided by arrows on the walls designed with an array of brightly colored wool. After following these deeper then I can remember I hit an usually flat layer of bedrock, with a large 9x9 hole in it, designed almost like an entrance. Beyond this was a staircase made of more bedrock, leading to something I couldn't tell from the distance. I was confused, I've never seen anyone with the ability to manipulate bedrock even slightly. Its always just done what it wants. Again, I felt this makeshift staircase could lead me to answers.

And finally, at the bottom, there he was. On a lone platform of bedrock, bellow a level I never knew existed. It was all black, with a few small dots in the area. I felt it slightly hard to breathe in this new surrounding. He simply laid there laughing for maybe 40 seconds laughing loudly then softly then loud again until he finally looked over at me.

'Oh, FINALLY, you showed up.' He said to me

'Where am I?' I asked him, hoping for the first answer I wanted on my list.

'Oh, I'm not surprised you don't know it. This, my friend, is the void. What lies below the bedrock. Haven't you ever wondered?' He replied

'What are you doing? Why are you here?'

'If I had a nickel for every time someones asked that...well, I'm here for fun, of course! And what better fun to be had then messing with little innocent sprites like you? Everyone thinks I'm sooooooo evil, and maybe they're not totally wrong, but in the end I'm just here mess with little bytes in the code. For fun! Name's Herobrine, by the way.'

I was shocked at the things this creature was saying. 'The code?' I asked...

'Oh, so naive...well, it doesn't matter. I plan to have this save corrupted in another week. And you, of course, will die with it. So none of this will matter now!'

'...save?...' These weren't the answered I thought I'd be getting.

'Each world-THIS world-is merely a 'save'. An incarnation of the real world. And, to me, completely disposable!' He chuckled at that last bit.

'So yeah, in short I'm basically going to destroy this world, and have a little fun whilst doing it. The fun mostly comes from watching you and seeing you freak out over stable world fall to a miserable pile of code...its almost sad, in a way, but this is is just how I get my kicks!'

I was starting to understand this 'herobrine'. And as I did I realized he planned to ruin everything my life had worked towards. And then, I got kind of pissed.

'No! You can't just do that! I don't care how many world there really are, this one is MINE, and I'm not letting you destroy it!' I yelled at him.

'AHAHAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY THINK...*SNIFF* YOU HAVE A SAY IN THIS?'

With a snap of his fingers I blacked out for a second, and was then standing atop of the mountain I was recently underneath. He was about 5 feet in front of me.

'Well, its a bit ahead of schedule, but I guess we can do the whole 'beginning of the end' thing now.'

And with two more snaps, the world was warped before my eyes. The weather become random, hot and cold switching drastically and rain pouring down every 5 seconds, then stopping a moment later. The time was nonexistent, the sun and moon moved so fast around the earth it was like they we're chasing each other. The blocks around me change appearance rapidly. One second I would be standing on grass, then diamond, then stone, then TNT, sand, and anything else you could imagine.

'No! You can't do this!' I yelled

'Well? Try and stop me!' Herobrine yelled as a diamond sword materialized in my hand. I took the sword in my hand and was determined to put it to good use.

I charged at this creature, swinging my sword aiming for the neck area. He wasn't looking, but he caught it in his fist perfectly and flashed a smirk at me. He threw the sward and me into the tree towards where I first stood. He teleported over with ease and grabbed me by the neck.

'Sorry...' He said to me

The mountain and all other hills or structures that stuck out of the ground flattened into the ever changing blocks of the ground and began changing block types themselves.

'But this save has been...'

Flashes of random numbers occurred in the sky breaking through the time changing sky as the sun and moon went round and round.I saw numbers like 01101...01010...0010100110...numbers of this similar pattern flashed across the sky rapidly.

The sky started turning dark and black. Not like night-time black, but a black that seemed to break the sky itself. The sun and moon faded away right into it. The numbers seemed to run rapidly along this. Always moving.

'...CORRUPTED!'

As he smiled, I knew exactly what I wanted to know. Everything was answered. But by then it was all to late. The sky had fully blacked into a nothingless screen with random streams of 1's and 0's flashing across it, always moving.

But all at once, it stopped. The numbers froze. Herobrine faded away. I blacked out.

And that was it- the last thing I saw.


End file.
